


PES

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, pulang kuliah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ...teringat kalau Kiba ada kuis statistika besok di kelas semester empat --mata kuliah ngulang--, kemarahan Sasuke seperti tanda semesta kalau ia akan gagal dalam kuisnya besok.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481





	PES

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Sekarang hari kamis, kelas berakhir pukul empat belas dan besok tak ada kelas. Rasanya seperti mendapat weekend tambahan di masa semester enam. Uhh, senangnya.

Sampai di apartemen, Sasuke lekas tidur karena mata kuliah terakhir untuk menutup pekan kuliah adalah metodologi penelitian. Otaknya melepuh setiap keluar dari ruang kelas yang padahal pendinginnya menyentuh suhu delapan belas.

Dan semua orang tahu, jika Sasuke yang tertidur akan amat menyeramkan jika terganggu.

**

"Sasuke sudah pulang, pasti sekarang sedang tidur." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang pada tiga kawan dan satu makhluk hidup berbulu lainnya kala melihat sepasang sepatu milik penghuni lain apartemen itu. "Ingat, jangan berisik." Katanya lagi, jari telunjuknya dibawa ke depan mulut untuk mempertegas peringatannya.

"Ahh, main PES tanpa suara, apa rasa." Itu Kiba yang berucap, salah satu kawan Naruto. Memang lelaki yang kemana-mana membawa makhluk berbulu putih peliharaannya itu kepribadiannya sebelas dua belas dengan Naruto, sama sama ribut dan merepotkan (ini menurut Shikamaru).

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan memohon maklum. Keempat plus satu entitas itu pun sudah siap di depan TV dengan dua konsol di tangan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Naruto sebagai operator menyediakan dua botol soda ukuran satu liter dan dua bungkus besar tortila sebagai kudapannya.

Tak jarang Kiba nyaris teriak heboh karena kebobolan atau berhasil menjebol gawang Shikamaru. Tapi Sai selalu siaga menahan tangan si pemilik anjing untuk tidak bersuara.

Setelah permainan antara Kiba vs Shikamaru selesai --yang dimenangkan oleh Kiba--, ia membuang napas panjang tanda jengah, "Permainan hari ini melelahkan bukan karena tertawa, tapi menahan suara." Katanya separuh berbisik sebelum menenggak soda langsung dari botolnya. Naruto tak menyediakan gelas, ngomong-ngomong.

"Yossah! Giliran ku! Come, come, Sai." Ucap Naruto semangat, menyingkirkan posisi Shikamaru yang payah karena kalah. Yang digusur malah melipir membuka jendela untuk memantik rokok mentolnya.

Selagi Sai memilih klub yang akan ia gunakan untuk bermain, Naruto mengingatkan si pemilik peliharaan agar anjingnya tak berulah kemana-mana. Bukannya apa, di dalam kamar keramat yang tertutup di sudut ruangan, ada seseorang yang tengah tidur. Bisa gawat agenda main PES mereka jika yang di balik pintu itu terbangun.

"Iya, iya. Akamaru anjing yang terdidik, kau tahu. Setiap hari kubawa ke kampus. Ia patut jadi sarjana bersama ku nanti." Jawab Kiba remeh. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah tortila jagung yang bungkusnya warna merah.

"Ya, terserah saja lah." Naruto membalas tak kalah remeh.

Naruto dan Sai pun bermain dengan klub pilihan mereka. Ya, sebenarnya tanpa pikir panjang pun Naruto selalu memilih Barcelona sebagai klub jagoannya dan tak pernah ganti, ia fans loyal Barcelona, kalau kalian mau tahu. Tapi untuk Sai yang tak begitu fanatik sepak bola, memilih klub untuk bermain hanya mengikuti mood saja. Kadang ia memakai Manchester United, kadang Munchen, kadang Arsenal. Suka-suka lah pokoknya. Dan saat ini ia memainkan Arsenal untuk melawan Barcelona milik Naruto.

Tanpa keempatnya sadari, Akamaru, anjing milik Kiba tengah berjalan kesana kemari. Mungkin karena ia bosan hanya mendengar suara-suara tertahan dari empat lelaki umur tanggung itu.

Empat kakinya menelusuri apartemen tanpa suara dan sampai di depan pintu yang tertutup. Terbiasa di lingkungan Inuzuka yang pintunya tak benar-benar ditutup rapat, maka saat makhluk kecil berbulu itu mendorong pintu namun tak bergerak buat ia mencakar-cakar papan pembatas itu dan menggonggong.

Dengan beberapa kali upaya lompatan, anjing itu berhasil membuka pintu kamar. Dan, ya, seperti biasa di kediaman Inuzuka, lekas saja si buntalan putih berkaki itu melompat ke atas kasur yang tak ia ketahui tengah ditiduri makhluk berbahaya. Alias Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya Akamaru mendapat posisi nyaman di antara kaki Sasuke, tapi tak berapa lama anjing itu berpindah ke bagian pinggang Sasuke. Setelah nyaman, justru ganti lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu yang menggeliat sedikit kegelian karena merasa ada yang menyentuhnya. Tapi kembali tenang kemudian.

Selang lima menit, Akamaru kembali berganti posisi karena merasa diabaikan tak dielus. Ia hinggap di dada Sasuke yang posisi tidurnya tengah mengahadap langit-langit kamar dan meringkuk nyaman di sana. Degupan jantung memang menenangkan, tapi mana tahu ternyata berpengaruh juga pada hewan untuk mencari kenyamanan.

Karena nyaman dan merasa aman, ekor berbulu Akamaru mengibas-kibas senang. Ia juga mengeluarkan suara pendukung tanda senangnya. Tapi siapa sangka, kibasan ekor bulu Akamaru mendarat tepat di hidung sang Uchiha yang tertidur. Buat ia tak nyaman karena kegelian. Hidungnya jadi agak gatal. Walaupun begitu, kelopak matanya masih rapat tertutup.

Sekali, dua kali kibasan ekor Akamaru, tak begitu mengganggu. Mulai ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya yang tadinya tertidur pulas mulai memanas. Menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya...

"NARUTOOOO!!"

...meledak.

Akamaru terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke lekas bangun dari atas dadanya dan berlari kembali ke tempat Kiba berada.

Empat lelaki yang kini tengah asyik dengan satu botol soda dan tortila yang telah tandas, terlonjak kaget mendengar murka Sasuke yang disusul dengan Akamaru yang berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Guys! Guys! Sasuke bangun, pulang! Pulang!!"

Seakan alarm otomatis. Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba yang menggendong Akamaru lekas pergi melipir meninggalkan apartemen pasangan Naruto Sasuke. Tiba-tiba teringat kalau Kiba ada kuis statistika besok di kelas semester empat --mata kuliah ngulang--, kemarahan Sasuke seperti tanda semesta kalau ia akan gagal dalam kuisnya besok.

Setelah memastikan teman-temannya pergi dengan selamat, Naruto lekas menjawab, "Iya, sayang. Coming!" Dan ia pun mematikan PES sebelum berlari menuju kamar. []


End file.
